One Night Only
by Sahad
Summary: Miura Haruma x Sato Takeru - Haruma n'a pas vu son meilleur ami depuis longtemps en raison de leur travail. Ce soir, c'est différent, ils se revoient enfin et veulent en profiter un maximum.


**Titre : One night only**

Auteur : Sahad.

Note : Une envie en passant... Les personnages sont deux acteurs japonais que j'aime beaucoup : Miura Haruma et Sato Takeru.

Note 2 : Les chansons citées au cours de l'histoire sont ''_Bring me back down_'' et ''_Chemistry_'' de One Night Only.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre unique :**

Il aimait conduire le soir, se fondre dans la nuit, voir défiler derrière ses vitres les rues brillant de mille feux comme autant de guirlandes de Noël à l'infini. Il avait enfin du temps pour lui : son dernier tournage venait de s'achever et il ne commencerait pas le prochain avant plusieurs jours. C'était l'occasion ou jamais. La nuit l'embrassait, le dispensant de tout attirail superficiel pour passer inaperçu. Une raison supplémentaire d'aimer conduire la nuit. Il passa plusieurs feux, à la fois impatient de les voir passer au vert et en même temps serein en pensant au temps qui lui était accordé, un étrange mélange qui ne faisait que rajouter à l'anxiété qu'il éprouvait déjà. Il allait enfin le revoir après plusieurs mois d'emplois du temps incompatibles. Un sourire étira ses lèvres à cette pensée et il passa une main dans ses cheveux couleur d'ébène, frottant doucement sa nuque : il attendait ce moment avec impatience depuis des jours et des jours. Son pied écrasa presque furieusement l'accélérateur alors que le feu changeait de couleur et il frôla les excès de vitesse, pressé d'arriver.

Ses pneus crissèrent alors que le véhicule s'immobilisait sur la chaussée et il coupa le contact, jetant un coup d'œil vers la maison. Son anxiété se décupla brusquement et il baissa les yeux sur lui-même, cherchant un quelconque détail embarrassant : il portait des chaussures de ville, un jean sombre, son pull rayé blanc et noir troué ci et là, sa chaîne autour du cou... Non, il ne voyait rien de dérangeant. Il esquissa un sourire, se sentant légèrement idiot d'être ainsi stressé alors qu'il allait revoir son meilleur ami. Il préférait ne pas imaginer le stress qu'il ressentirait le jour de son mariage. Il extirpa son portable et, plutôt que de chercher dans son répertoire, composa le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur puis porta l'appareil à son oreille. Il n'eût qu'une tonalité à attendre pour que l'on décroche :

« Allô ? » cette voix, il l'avait si souvent entendue au téléphone, il allait enfin l'entendre à nouveau en vrai.

« Bonsoir. » murmura-t-il, esquissant un sourire en coin en se penchant sur son volant pour regarder l'une des plus hautes fenêtres de la maison par laquelle passait de la lumière, tamisée par un rideau.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu es où ? » il pouvait l'entendre sourire, sa voix trahissait même une certaine impatience.

« Juste devant. »

A peine avait-il dit cela qu'il entendit des bruits de pas précipités à l'autre bout du fil et vit les rideaux de la fenêtre qu'il guettait s'écarter brusquement, laissant entrapercevoir une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien. Il ne s'offusqua pas d'entendre la communication se couper alors que son ami disparaissait à l'intérieur. Un nouveau sourire étira un peu plus ses lèvres et il attendit patiemment son aîné, ce dernier ne se faisant pas attendre plus de quelques minutes : la porte de la maison s'ouvrit à la volée et le jeune homme laissa le soin à sa petite sœur de refermer derrière lui. Le brun se sentit mal quelques instants de retirer son ami à sa famille alors qu'il ne les voyait pas très souvent non plus, mais ce sentiment s'effaça lorsqu'il ouvrit la portière pour sortir de la voiture et attendit quelques secondes à peine avant que son ami ne se jette à son cou, le serrant fort contre lui pendant qu'il lui rendait son étreinte.

« Haruma... » souffla son aîné, aussi petit que dans son souvenir. « J'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles... »

« Moi aussi, Take... » il sourit de plus belle. « Toujours aussi petit. »

« Tout ce qui est petit est mignon. » répliqua son interlocuteur du tac au tac, habitué depuis longtemps à cette remarque, se détachant doucement de lui.

« Et plus c'est grand, plus c'est con. Je sais. » rit doucement Haruma, le lâchant à son tour. « Allez, monte, au lieu de dire des bêtises. »

« C'est la poêle qui se fout du chaudron parce qu'il a le cul noir ! » grogna Takeru tout en prenant place sur le siège passager. « Où va-t-on ? »

« Aucune idée. » répondit le brun. « Une préférence ? »

Son meilleur ami fit mine de réfléchir, lui laissant ainsi tout le loisir de le détailler à la lumière du plafonnier : Takeru n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait toujours ses cheveux châtains qui lui tombaient dans la nuque, bien qu'ils soient moins ondulés qu'à l'époque de Bloody Monday, ses traits étaient toujours aussi fins et il avait toujours une certaine affection pour les vestes poilues à capuche, les hauts avec un col en V, les jeans slim et les bottes à X boucles en plus des lacets. Cette constatation fit sourire Haruma et il mit le contact alors que Takeru lui donnait sa réponse :

« Loin. »

Ils se regardèrent d'un air complice et le jeune brun appuya sur l'accélérateur, la rue défilant à nouveau à toute allure derrière les vitres. Takeru actionna l'ouverture des fenêtres et soupira de bien être alors que le vent tiède soulevait ses cheveux :

« C'est trop bien de se faire conduire. »

« Mouais... C'est toujours moi, hein ? C'est à se demander si tu as ton permis. » ricana Haruma.

« J'aime avoir quelqu'un sous mes ordres, c'est tout. » répliqua le châtain avec un grand sourire qu'il lui connaissait bien.

Son cadet s'abstint de répondre et secoua doucement la tête en riant. Non, Takeru n'avait pas changé et cela le rassurait considérablement. Il tourna au hasard des rues et sortit même de la ville, roulant sans ralentir, jetant de temps à autre des coups d'oeil à son passager qui réglait patiemment la radio, ne la mettant pas trop fort pour pouvoir discuter et juste assez pour chasser le silence. Ceci fait, le jeune châtain s'enfonça dans son siège et observa la route défiler :

« Tu fais quoi en ce moment ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai fini le tournage d'un drama et j'en commence un autre dans une dizaine de jours... » expliqua Haruma. « Et toi ? Quoi de neuf ? »

« Plus ou moins la même chose... Sauf que le tournage est pas fini, juste suspendu : on doit attendre parce que l'acteur principal s'est pété la jambe en faisant l'andouille en vélo. » soupira Takeru.

« Dur. » rit doucement son meilleur ami. « Enfin, c'est pas plus mal : ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. C'était vraiment l'occasion. »

« J'admets. » sourit son aîné. « J'aurais peut-être dû l'aider à se casser la deuxième ? »

Ils éclatèrent de rire et se laissèrent aller à quelques blagues de mauvais goût, surenchérissant dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Cela leur avait tellement manqué de pouvoir rire ensemble, de critiquer, de singer, de plaisanter... C'était comme si une partie d'eux-mêmes était revenue avec l'autre. Ils roulèrent longtemps avant d'apercevoir la mer et de juger qu'ils pouvaient s'arrêter. Haruma se gara le long d'un muret qui délimitait une plage et coupa le moteur, invitant ainsi son ami à descendre du véhicule. Takeru sortit et ouvrit en grand les bras, inspirant profondément :

« La mer ! J'adore cette odeur ! »

Le brun esquissa un sourire en coin en le regardant et secoua doucement la tête avant de détourner le regard, son attention attirée par un bruit sourd répétitif un peu plus loin : il y avait un bâtiment aux néons multicolores qui laissait échapper de la musique à tue-tête, vomissant des gens sur la rue, en avalant goulûment d'autres. Il n'y avait pas d'habitations aux alentours, aussi cette boîte de nuit n'avait pas à se soucier du bruit qu'elle faisait, ni de celui de ses occupants intérieurs et extérieurs. Il lança un coup d'oeil à son meilleur ami : Takeru avait apparemment lui aussi remarquer la boîte de nuit et la regardait en silence. Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Haruma :

« On y va ? »

Son aîné lui rendit son regard et son sourire avant de hocher la tête et ils prirent la direction de l'établissement. Des jeunes et moins jeunes se tenaient devant, fumaient, sirotaient leurs boissons, parlaient ou hurlaient, riaient fort. Certains se laissaient même aller à des attentions plus ou moins explicites de désir qui firent sourire les deux jeunes hommes qui échangèrent un regard amusé. Ils pénétrèrent dans la boîte de nuit, déclinant leur âge à preuve de leurs cartes d'identité et s'avancèrent dans la foule une fois leur entrée payée et leurs affaires laissées au vestiaire. Il y avait bien plus de monde que les deux acteurs auraient pu s'y attendre au premier abord d'une discothèque perdue sur un bord de mer. Une fois le couloir de l'entrée passé, on débouchait sur une grande salle aux couleurs ocres, la pénombre tailladée par des spots aux lumières multicolores, une fine brume s'étalant sur la piste de danse jusqu'à une scène où un groupe de jeunes gens se produisait. Conscient qu'ils risquaient de se perdre de vue, Takeru prit la main de son ami dans la sienne et ils cheminèrent jusqu'à la buvette, observant la foule. Accoudés au bar, ils avaient une meilleure visibilité de la salle et commandèrent une boisson chacun pour se mettre un peu plus dans l'ambiance de cette soirée, s'amusant des noms surprenant de certains cocktails. On leur apporta des verres remplis de jus multicolores s'entremêlant harmonieusement, leur goût sucré masquant vicieusement le goût de l'alcool qu'ils sentaient tout même malgré tout.

Une main se posa alors sur l'épaule de Takeru, attirant son attention : c'était un jeune homme, un peu plus vieux que lui certainement, mais il ne lui donnait pas la trentaine, vingt-six ans grand maximum. L'inconnu lui adressait un grand sourire et, ne voulant pas hurler pour se faire comprendre, il s'exprima par gestes, faisant clairement comprendre au jeune châtain qu'il lui proposait de venir danser avec lui. Déstabilisé par cette invitation soudaine, Takeru refusa en souriant d'un air gêné et désigna son meilleur ami pour faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul et ne voulait pas l'abandonner au bar. Son interlocuteur gestuel esquissa un sourire peiné, haussa doucement les épaules face à l'évidence et se détourna pour aller voir quelqu'un d'autre. Les deux jeunes hommes le suivirent du regard et l'observèrent aborder une nouvelle personne, un autre homme. Haruma haussa un sourcil et releva la tête, regardant une nouvelle fois la foule : cela ne lui avait pas sauté aux yeux à leur arrivée, mais même si toutes les personnes présentes étaient suffisamment proches les unes des autres, il remarqua plusieurs petits groupes et la majorité des couples de cette boîte de nuit. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami pour l'obliger à se pencher vers lui et dû parler fort pour que ce dernier puisse l'entendre :

« Je crois qu'on a atterri dans une boîte de nuit gay ! »

Le châtain le regarda avec de grands yeux et reporta une nouvelle fois son regard sur la salle pour constater que son vis-à-vis avait raison : les sexes ne se mélangeaient que très rarement. Il hocha la tête en réponse et adressa un regard interrogateur à son cadet : restaient-ils ou bien s'en allaient-ils ailleurs ? Haruma haussa les épaules en esquissant un sourire et lui répondit :

« On n'a qu'à rester, on risque rien. Au pire, on se protège mutuellement ! »

Takeru rit et secoua la tête avant de remarquer la main que son ami lui tendait, l'invitant visiblement à le suivre sur la piste de danse. Le châtain secoua une nouvelle fois la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, mais il attrapa cette main tendue et suivit son homologue à travers la multitude jusqu'au presque centre de la piste. Ils se laissèrent gagner peu à peu par la musique de ce groupe qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et ne mirent pas longtemps à se déhancher sur le rythme de la chanson, se regardant en souriant, s'amusant de gestes qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre après des années de complicité. La chaleur devint rapidement étouffante mais les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent de danser, s'observant, mariant leurs mouvements, rattrapant ces mois pendant lesquels ils ne s'étaient pas vus, à peine eus au téléphone. Les boissons qu'ils avaient bues étaient visiblement plus alcoolisées qu'ils ne l'avaient cru et c'était avec délice qu'ils dansaient dans des mélanges de couleurs projetées par les spots, les flashs et la musique qui vibrait jusque dans leurs corps.

Le jeune châtain sursauta presque en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule et il se retourna, tentant de ne pas perdre l'équilibre en sentant sa tête partir plus vite que ses yeux : c'était l'homme qui l'avait invité au bar. Il semblait ravi de le voir sur la piste de danse et Takeru sentit son cœur manquer un battement alors que cet inconnu venait danser contre lui, son bassin se frottant on ne peut plus explicitement contre ses fesses. Déstabilisé, le jeune acteur ne savait pas comment repousser cet homme, mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu envisager une solution, un bras se glissa autour de sa taille et le tira résolument vers l'avant. Surpris, Takeru manqua de tomber mais il se rattrapa à l'épaule gauche d'Haruma qui, il le comprit alors, le serrait fermement contre lui, dévisageant l'inconnu d'un air presque sauvage et entendu. Le jeune châtain se sentait à la fois mal à l'aise et rassuré contre le torse de son ami, sa joue contre l'épaule droite de ce dernier, son corps lové contre le sien, la jambe de son cadet entre les siennes. Un coup d'oeil à son poursuivant laissa clairement comprendre qu'à cet instant ils se fondaient dans la masse, ressemblant à un parfait petit couple, Haruma semblant défendre farouchement ce qui lui appartenait. L'homme esquissa un sourire amusé et haussa les épaules avant de disparaître dans la foule, laissant les deux jeunes hommes l'un contre l'autre. Takeru se sentit rougir en imaginant ce que l'homme croyait savoir d'eux, les voyant ainsi serrés l'un contre l'autre, mais il devait avouer que l'étreinte de son meilleur ami avait quelque chose de rassurant du haut des presque dix centimètres qu'il faisait de plus que lui. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Haruma se pencher vers lui et lui dire :

« Tu n'as pas changé. Il faut toujours s'occuper de toi. »

Takeru grimaça à cette remarque mais préféra ne pas relever : premièrement parce que ce serait encourager le brun à le taquiner encore et encore, et deuxièmement parce qu'il n'avait pas si tort. Le jeune châtain allait se dégager lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son ami le tenait toujours fermement par la taille, l'empêchant de s'écarter de lui, il lui adressa un regard interrogateur et son cadet soupira :

« Ne t'éloigne pas. Tu as l'air d'avoir du succès et je ne voudrais pas passer ma nuit à te chercher dans les bras de tous les mecs de la boîte. »

Son aîné le considéra quelques instants avant d'admettre qu'il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'être à nouveau abordé comme il l'avait été. Il hocha donc doucement la tête et accepta de rester dans le périmètre très proche de son meilleur ami, s'autorisant tout de même à danser à nouveau, ne pouvant pas rester immobile en écoutant la musique entraînante du groupe. Haruma l'accompagna et ils dansèrent donc ainsi, à quelques centimètres à peine l'un de l'autre, se sentant de toute manière trop compressés par les autres danseurs pour se permettre plus de distance entre eux. Ils se prirent au jeu et retrouvèrent leur bonne humeur, se déhanchant sur la musique, se regardant et jouant à nouveau avec cette complicité de toujours. Si proches, leurs corps se rencontraient parfois mais ils ne s'en formalisèrent pas, au contraire, s'amusant de cette situation, il leur arrivait parfois de coller leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre et de se regarder longuement avant de rire et de continuer à danser.

Un plateau passa à leur hauteur : un serveur traversait courageusement la foule avec un plateau plein de cocktails que les gens attrapaient au passage. Ils n'hésitèrent qu'à peine et attrapèrent eux aussi des verres multicolores, les portant aussitôt à leurs bouches, se rendant tout à coup compte à quel point la chaleur était étouffante et leurs gorges sèches. Haruma savoura ce qu'il analysa comme étant une sorte de mélange de jus d'orange, de mangue, de banane et de rhum, bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr de l'alcool, le goût très sucré de la boisson l'empêchant de l'affirmer pleinement. Il proposa son verre à Takeru qui lui tendit le sien. Au goût, celui de son ami semblait être un mariage entre le fruit de la passion, l'orange, le raisin blanc et peut-être de la nectarine, le tout couvrant savamment ce qu'il supposa être de la vodka. Les boissons étaient délicieusement fraîches, aussi les deux garçons en burent de grandes goulées, leur esprit s'embrumant agréablement, leurs sens s'effritant, devenus paresseux. C'était une drôle de sensation, comme si le temps se déformait, comme si la réalité se modifiait, le présent se perdant quelque part loin d'eux. Ils riaient tout en dansant encore et encore, ne discernant plus les changements de chansons, leur sens de la vue ne se limitant presque qu'à eux-même. Ils riaient simplement en se regardant, s'amusant de leur vision ralentie, de cette sensation de vol en apesanteur, et même de tout et de rien. Ils se laissèrent porter par les percussions qui rythmaient la musique, la voix grave et caressante du chanteur. Leurs corps se mouvaient seuls sur la chanson, écoutant vaguement et comprenant autant qu'ils le pouvaient dans leur état le texte en anglais qui leur était chanté.

_Bring me back down_

_Wherever you are_

_All that I want is you_

_Bring me back down  
Wherever you are_

_All that I want is you_

Les pensées des deux jeunes hommes n'avaient plus vraiment de sens au fur et à mesure qu'ils se servaient sur ces plateaux ambulants, ne se demandant absolument pas s'il s'agissait de commandes ou non, se contentant de faire comme d'autres personnes dans la salle : attraper les verres les uns après les autres, abandonnant les cadavres en plastiques à leurs pieds au fur et à mesure sans jamais s'arrêter de danser.

_Watch her move so slow_

_Move so slow_

_Bring me back down_

Takeru se sentait bercé dans une douce chaleur alors qu'il s'abreuvait une nouvelle fois d'un jus qu'il n'arrivait même plus à identifier. Son corps se mouvait presque seul au son de la batterie, la voix du chanteur résonnant dans sa tête comme s'il chantait à l'intérieur même de son crâne. Leurs corps étaient si proches qu'ils se touchaient par moment en pleine danse.

_All I need_

_To bring me back down_

_Girl, pull on the ropes_

_Said I'm safe on the ground_

_Lights stand round us_

_The face is love_

_And the sound_

_Shall slow_

Ses gestes étaient maladroits : il sentit le liquide froid passer par-dessus le verre et courir le long de son menton jusque dans son cou et sous son t-shirt alors qu'il buvait. Dans un réflexe, il redressa le verre pour constater les dégâts, mais tout ce qu'il vit, ce fut la tête d'Haruma plonger sur lui alors que le refrain entêtant accompagnait le bond de son coeur.

_Bring me back down_

_Wherever you are_

_All that I want is you_

Un violent frisson le parcourut lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres chaudes de son cadet se presser contre son cou juste là où, quelques secondes auparavant, le liquide presque gelé avait dévalé jusque sous son t-shirt. Il ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant sans parvenir à réfléchir, ni même à penser, à cette douce brûlure dans son cou, sentant ses entrailles se tordre de plaisir et d'excitation. Il inclina légèrement la tête, lui caressant d'abord la joue de la sienne avant de s'écarter et de lui offrir sa gorge.

_Bring me back down_

_Wherever you are_

_Cuz' all I want is you_

Haruma remonta le long de son cou jusqu'à sa mâchoire, puis s'écarta légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux, les siens étant tout aussi fiévreux que ceux de son aîné. Takeru ne chercha pas à réfléchir, il n'en avait pas envie, seul comptait cet instant-là, cette chaleur contre lui, ce visage face au sien.

_Watch her move so slow_

_Move so slow_

_Bring me back down_

Il prit une grande gorgée dans son verre et agrippa la nuque du brun, l'attirant presque brutalement à lui, scellant leurs lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent presque aussitôt pour que leurs langues se rencontrent dans un ballet aux saveurs d'orange, d'ananas, de goyave, de citron et de rhum.

_Bring me back down_

_Wherever you are_

_All that I want is you_

Ce baiser glacé était comme une électrocution alors qu'ils avaient si chaud. Haruma resserra son étreinte sur la taille de son aîné, l'attirant davantage contre lui, frissonnant de sentir les cuisses de son compagnon se refermer sur la sienne au fur et à mesure qu'il l'amenait contre lui.

_Bring me back down_

_Wherever you are_

_All that I want is you_

Ils reprirent leur souffle dans un hoquet lorsque leurs entrejambes rencontrèrent le bassin de l'autre, les faisant gémir dans la musique assourdissante. Le jeune brun porta à son tour son verre à ses lèvres, en vidant le contenu dans sa bouche et lâchant le verre vide pour retourner embrasser le châtain dans un nouveau mélange de saveurs sucrées et enivrantes. Leur respiration était plus hachée alors qu'ils pressaient leurs torses brûlants l'un contre l'autre, comme s'ils cherchaient à fusionner, à ne former qu'un, n'entendant plus rien, ni les paroles de la chanson, ni la guitare, seulement un bruit de fond, comme voilé. Tout à coup, ils sentirent deux main les agripper et détournèrent leurs yeux l'un de l'autre, cherchant qui pouvait bien se permettre de les demander de la sorte.

Ils manquèrent de hurler, écarquillant les yeux en découvrant un être au sexe indéterminé les fixer de ses yeux dorés, le visage dissimulé sous des couches de maquillages criard, aussi effrayant qu'époustouflant, ressemblant vaguement à une divinité indienne. Il les regardait fixement, d'un air dérangeant alors que les applaudissement de la salle pour le groupe grondaient tel un tonnerre menaçant autour de lui. Takeru se sentit déglutir et, ne sachant que faire, sa logique plus qu'émoussée, il tendit son verre encore à moitié plein à la créature humanoïde. Cette vision étrange le considéra un moment avant d'accepter le présent et de boire le contenu du verre sous leurs yeux hagards, puis il jeta le verre au loin et les regarda à nouveau avant de leur tendre les mains. Baissant les yeux, Haruma fronça les sourcils en discernant deux cartons noirs de la taille de cartes de visite. Il les attrapa et essaya de comprendre ce qu'il y était inscrit :

« Black... Out... » lut-il à haute voix, bien qu'elle fut noyée par les cris dans la salle qui réclamaient une autre chanson.

Takeru le regardait sans plus comprendre. L'humain grimé les saisit alors par les poignets et les entraîna après lui, les faisant crier de surprise et manquant de les perdre en route tant leur équilibre était précaire. Ils parvinrent tout de même à rester plus ou moins debout jusqu'au mur de la discothèque où les emmenait la créature. C'était un immense mur ocre où se découpait un passage dissimulé par d'épais rideaux noirs et gardé par une jeune femme tout aussi effrayante que l'être venu les chercher : elle était coiffée de longues dreads couleur de sang, les côtés de sa tête presque rasés, un nombre impressionnant de piercings couvrait son visage fendu par deux yeux aux lentilles en tourbillon noir et blanc. Elle les regarda de la tête aux pieds avant de sourire, ce qui était encore plus effrayant dû aux fausses canines de vampires qu'elle arborait, et elle s'empara des deux cartons noirs. Ceci fait, elle prit quelque chose dans un tiroir et s'approcha d'eux, les agrippant à l'oreille, leur arrachant un cri à la fois de surprise et de douleur qui se perdit dans la musique s'élevant à nouveau dans la salle. Lorsqu'ils s'entre-regardèrent, ils comprirent qu'elle venait de leur passer brutalement une bague d'oreille chacun à l'oreille droite, d'un puissant jaune fluorescent. Elle s'empara alors de leurs mains et les entrelaça presque à leur en faire mal, avant de les pousser à travers le rideau.

Par réflexe, Haruma et Takeru s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre, leurs pensées incohérentes ne parvenant pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Ils se retrouvaient dans une pièce à l'obscurité presque totale, celle-ci par moment chassée par un flash blanc de spot de discothèque, leur permettant de distinguer plus ou moins la salle, ou plutôt de la voir par image rémanente sur leur rétine. Ils aperçurent des points fluorescents d'autres couleurs, par deux ou plus, à des coins opposés. Le rapide flash leur permis de discerner ce qu'ils devinèrent être des corps. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre davantage, ils tanguèrent tant bien que mal vers un point de la salle dépourvu de bagues d'oreille fluorescentes, s'apercevant par la même occasion que leur manque d'équilibre était aussi dû à un sol instable. Ils se laissèrent tomber contre un mur, dans un coin de la salle : le mur et le sol étaient capitonnés. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, inquiets, ils observèrent plus longuement la pièce, les flashs à répétition provenaient d'un spot situé dans un angle du plafond, et ils éclairaient d'autres personnes, plus ou moins nues selon leur état d'intimité avancé. Takeru déglutit et se blottit un peu plus contre le torse rassurant d'Haruma : il n'aimait pas se retrouver dans un endroit où ses repères étaient si peu fiables, surtout avec ses sens aussi perturbés, son esprit plus empêtré que jamais dans les brumes des cocktails multicolores qu'il avait ingurgités. Il s'était toujours réfugié contre Haruma qui n'avait jamais eu peur de rien.

_Maybe it's the chemistry_

_The sparks that fly from you to me_

_I touch your skin, I feel alive_

_Been searching for you every night_

Son cadet le tenait contre lui et reporta son attention sur son compagnon. Ils se regardèrent, se distinguant par les brefs flashs blancs. Puis Takeru sentit le poids du brun basculer sur lui, ses lèvres retrouvant le chemin des siennes et l'embrassant plus doucement que dans la grande salle de danse, comme si leur isolement illusoire lui donnait envie de savourer davantage ce que lui apportait son sens tactile exacerbé par l'inutilité de ses autres sens.

_Where am I supposed to go ?_

_I'm hopping you won't say no_

_We've got all the time in the world_

Le jeune châtain l'accueillit chaleureusement, enlaçant son cou, sentant son propre dos s'enfoncer légèrement dans le rembourrage du mur. La musique de la salle était la même ici, tout aussi assourdissante. Et Takeru l'en remercia lorsque les mains aventureuses de son compagnon lui arrachèrent un gémissement dont il aurait eu honte s'il n'avait pas été étouffé par la musique.

_It must be the chemistry, tonight_

_I hope that you know_

_I won't let you go this time_

Il pouvait sentir les mains d'Haruma se glisser sous son haut et caresser son torse et son ventre avec envie, l'électrisant férocement. Son corps le brûlait, il mourait littéralement de chaud, son cœur battant à tout rompre jusque dans ses tempes, il pouvait même sentir sa transpiration perler de la racine de ses cheveux, courir sur ses tempes pour aller terminer sa course dans son cou, tout comme ces gouttelettes qu'il sentait descendre dans son dos.

_It must be the chemistry, between you and I_

_I hope that you know_

_I won't let you go this time_

Ces paroles qu'il entendit le firent sourire, il voulut alors goûter la peau d'Haruma, ce cou qu'il lui offrait. Il se redressa et vint nicher son visage sous la mâchoire du brun, suçotant sa peau au goût légèrement salé. A la vibration de la gorge sous ses lèvres, il comprit que son cadet avait laissé échapper un grognement sourd, lorsqu'il se sentit brusquement plaqué contre le mur, la jambe de son homologue comprimant sa virilité à travers leurs pantalons, lui arrachant un cri de surprise et de plaisir que le brun étouffa dans un baiser presque violent. Takeru peinait à respirer, son souffle étant de plus en plus saccadé, son visage et son corps bouillant littéralement. Ses sens se perdirent dans le chaos, ne lui laissant plus que sa peau pour sentir, tressaillir, et son bas-ventre pour brûler. Il s'agrippa une nouvelle fois à son cadet, lui griffant le dos au passage à travers son haut, alors qu'il sentait les mains de ce dernier délaisser son torse pour s'attaquer à la ceinture qui maintenait son pantalon, son visage se perdant sous son haut, suçant avec force et mordillant ses pectoraux, ses tétons, la naissance de ses abdominaux. La musique assourdissante encouragea Takeru à se laisser aller à gémir son plaisir, laissant littéralement échapper un petit cri lorsqu'Haruma ouvrit son jean et s'empara du membre de son aîné, le dégageant de son boxer et le pressant dans sa main tout en en caressant le sommet du gland de son pouce. Takeru se sentait presque suffoquer, tressaillant à chaque fois que son ami posait ses lèvres sur son torse, chaque fois là où il s'y attendait le moins.

S'il gémit son prénom, Haruma ne l'entendit pas, il descendait lentement son visage le long des abdominaux finement dessinés de son compagnon. Puis, il activa son poignet, entamant un va et vient rapide sur la virilité de Takeru, la pressant dans sa main. Les doigts qui se crispèrent sur ses épaules lui laissaient deviner le plaisir de son aîné, ne pouvant pas entendre le son de sa voix. Sa langue joua avec le nombril du châtain, mimant une pénétration profonde alors que sa main la lui faisait presque ressentir sur son membre. A cet instant, il aurait voulu pouvoir entendre Takeru gémir, l'entendre peut-être crier... Il aurait voulu sa voix. Son visage descendit encore et sa main libre abaissa le jean du châtain, lui permettant ainsi de contourner son sexe de sa langue pour la promener sur son aine gauche, puis il descendit encore, suçotant et mordillant l'intérieur de sa cuisse, à quelques millimètres à peine de son périnée antérieur. Il sentit les doigts de son aîné se glisser dans ses cheveux et lui griffer le crâne alors que ses jambes tentaient de s'écarter davantage pour lui laisser plus d'espace. Il en esquissa un sourire et dévia doucement, ses lèvres à présent sur le périnée de son compagnon, il y pressait sa langue, la faisant remonter jusqu'à ses bourses. Il sentit Takeru se tendre alors qu'il en prenait une en bouche et l'aspirait, jouant avec, la taquinant de sa langue. Puis il passa à l'autre, imaginant les gémissements qu'il ne pouvait entendre, sentant son propre bas-ventre répondre à cette image, s'excitant à la seule idée que Takeru gémissait peut-être et qu'il ne l'entendait pas à cause de cette satanée musique.

Les doigts du châtain lui broyèrent presque le cuir chevelu alors qu'il s'était redressé et faisait danser sa langue sur le sommet de son gland. Il le sentit sursauter avec une certaine satisfaction pendant qu'il suçait presque violemment le bout de son membre qu'il venait de mettre en bouche. Takeru criait, il en était certain. Il plongea plus en avant, prenant son membre en bouche et le pressa entre ses lèvres, reprenant le rapide va et vient de la main qu'il venait de remplacer. Takeru lâcha d'une main la tête de son meilleur ami pour la plaquer contre sa bouche, ouverte, qui ne parvenait pas à retenir ses plaintes. Son bassin se m'eût presque seul, s'avançant par saccades, accentuant encore le va et vient du brun sur son entrejambe et son propre plaisir. Sa main dans ses cheveux s'était encore crispée et empêchait le brun de reculer davantage sa tête s'il l'avait voulu. Loin de s'en agacer, Haruma ne s'en sentit que plus excité encore, violentant encore et encore cette virilité qui lui était totalement offerte.

Le jeune brun reçut la semence amère de son compagnon dans sa bouche, sentant le reste du corps de ce dernier se tendre alors qu'il se laissait aller à cette jouissance. Takeru était à bout de souffle et déjà son corps retombait doucement. Haruma le regarda à travers les flashs répétés puis détourna les yeux, cherchant quelque chose dans lequel vider le contenu de sa bouche. Son regard parcourut le sol autour d'eux et chaque flash dévoila un peu plus de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient : le sol était jonché de ce qu'il avait d'abord pris pour des cadavres de verres à cocktails, et qui se révélaient être des tubes de gel, des jouets sexuels en tous genres, des pochettes de préservatifs... Il sentit son bas-ventre faire un tour à cette vue mais se fit violence. Lorsqu'il sentit Takeru l'enlacer et l'attirer à lui, sa bouche se plaquant contre son oreille pour qu'il l'entende malgré le bruit :

« Prend-moi. » c'était une demande sans appel.

Haruma dut cracher la semence de son compagnon dans sa main afin de libérer sa bouche et de pouvoir ainsi objecter :

« Take... » insista-t-il. « On est... Bourrés. Demain, tu... »

« Je m'en branle de demain ! » s'exclama Takeru dans une colère que son ami ne lui avait jamais vue, l'agrippant par le col de son t-shirt. « On s'en fout de demain ! Moi, je te veux en moi ! Maintenant ! Tout de suite! »

Ne pouvant lutter à la fois contre sa propre envie et l'ordre de son aîné, Haruma le considéra quelques instants avant de s'affairer de sa main libre, détachant sa proche ceinture. Takeru, lui, défit ses chaussures et retira complètement son jean et son boxer, s'attaquant au pantalon de son cadet aussi vite que ses doigts engourdis par l'alcool le lui permettaient. Malgré son plaisir récent, il en voulait encore plus, comme s'il était affamé. Il voulait les sentir unis, un, mais il ne se voyait pas prendre le brun et ne désirait que plus ardemment encore le sentir en lui, le voir et le savoir au-dessus de lui. Haruma glissa alors sa main emplie de la semence de son compagnon entre les jambes de ce dernier et la glissa le long de son périnée, jusqu'entre la naissance de ses fesses, sentant son entrée du bout des doigts. Malgré les vagues troublantes d'alcool dans son esprit, Haruma se souvenait de ses anciennes relations : jamais il n'avait pénétré une fille sans préparation. Takeru n'était pas une fille, mais il supposait que la préparation devait être toute aussi cruciale. Dans le pire des cas, elle ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il entreprit donc de caresser la porte de l'intimité de son homologue, appuyant parfois un peu plus, la massant. Il pouvait sentir Takeru frémir, les flashs lui permettant de voir son aîné laisser sa tête basculer en arrière alors qu'il pressait un peu plus ses doigts contre son intimité. Il sentit les ongles du châtain griffer ses épaules alors qu'il entrait doucement ses doigts en lui, le découvrant à la fois brûlant et étroit.

Takeru pinça les lèvres à cette intrusion en lui, avant de respirer profondément. Il avait chaud, horriblement chaud, comme si la salle était surchauffée alors qu'ils étaient en plein été. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en sentant les doigts de son compagnon bouger en lui, tressaillant et frémissant, profitant une nouvelle fois de la musique pour laisser échapper ses gémissements. Haruma le regardait, le contemplait, dans la lumière brève du spot, esquissant un mince sourire. Il leva sa main libre et passa doucement son index entre les dents et la lèvre inférieure de son meilleur ami, soupirant doucement de voir qu'il s'était ouvert la lèvre. Mais le jeune châtain ne le laissa pas y penser davantage : à peine avait-il sentit ce doigt sur ses lèvres qu'il l'avait capturé dans sa bouche et le suçait tel une friandise, fiévreux de désir. Son cadet déglutit en le regardant et en sentant sa bouche chaude et humide autour de son doigt, son bas-ventre s'électrisant sauvagement à cette sensation. Avide, il plongea sur les lèvres pulpeuses de Takeru, l'embrassant passionnément, affamé, ne relevant même pas le goût ferreux de leur baiser, et il sentait avec plaisir les vibrations d'un gémissement dans la bouche de son aîné, le pénétrant plus brusquement de ses doigts.

Takeru l'étrangla presque en le saisissant par le col, l'amenant brutalement contre lui alors qu'il l'embrassait furieusement, son autre main se glissant dans ses cheveux de jais et lui griffant le cuir chevelu, manquant de lui arracher le crâne. Pourtant, loin de protester, Haruma sourit de plus belle, amusé et excité par l'expression physique du plaisir de son vis-à-vis. Il apposa son front contre le sien et le regarda dans les yeux, affichant un large sourire malicieux, arrachant ainsi un grognement mi-agacé mi-frustré à son amant, avant de commencer à écarter ses doigts en lui, à les faire onduler. Takeru écarquilla d'abord les yeux avant de les fermer à s'en les fendre, se mordant la lèvre inférieure une nouvelle fois puis entrouvrant sa bouche dans une expression de plaisir dont se délecta son cadet. Il était si beau, le souffle court, la peau brillante de sueur, les yeux légèrement hagards, avec ses cheveux châtains ondulés, ce grain de beauté juste au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure... C'était la seule chose à peu près sensée que son cerveau arrivait à formuler malgré son planage quelque peu désordonné dans les méandres du brouillard éthylique de ses pensées : il était magnifique et il était à lui.

Haruma le poussa presque brutalement en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois, le plaquant contre le mur capitonné, il pouvait sentir le souffle de son ami trahir un soupir de plaisir alors qu'il lui mordillait la lèvre inférieure et la suçotait avec envie. Il retira lentement ses doigts de leur cocon brûlant et regarda une nouvelle fois son aîné dans les yeux, lui adressant à peine cette question muette dont il connaissait la réponse : oui, il le voulait. Doucement, il empoigna les cuisses de Takeru et les lui releva, avançant un peu plus son bassin, puis il saisit de son propre membre et entreprit de le badigeonner généreusement avec un tube de gel qui se trouvait près de lui. Son homologue l'observait, les yeux mi-clos, fiévreux, désireux, il suivait chacun de ses gestes avec attention, sentant cette chaleur augmenter encore dans son corps. Haruma se positionna correctement, frissonnant en sentant le sommet de son gland entrer en contact avec l'intimité de son vis-à-vis, anticipant le plaisir qui lui viendrait, bien que l'imaginer ressemblait déjà à une véritable masturbation mentale. Il croisa une dernière fois son regard avant de revenir chercher ses lèvres, sentant les bras de son compagnon enlacer tendrement son cou, bien qu'un brin impatient, et s'avança, étouffant un hoquet de plaisir dans leur baiser alors qu'il sentait parfaitement l'étroitesse de son aîné s'écarter sur son passage. Il redressa légèrement la tête, manquant de rompre ce baiser qui le faisait suffoquer autant qu'il lui faisait perdre pied, et sentit un profond gémissement lui échapper et se noyer dans la musique alors qu'il avançait lentement dans le fourreau brûlant de son amant. Il pouvait également sentir les ongles de Takeru lui labourer lentement les omoplates au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait en lui, les mains de ce dernier s'étant glissées sous son haut par les trous béants qui avaient été des manches avant qu'il ne les découpe.

Le jeune châtain sursauta légèrement, gémissant, alors qu'il sentait son compagnon au plus profond de lui. C'était une sensation étrange qu'il n'avait encore jamais éprouvée, à la fois douloureuse et enivrante... La douleur était largement supportable, grâce à la préparation de son ami, à peine gênante. L'ivresse de ses sentiments et de cette sensation, par contre, affluait en lui telle un raz-de-marée. Une fois encore, il profita de cette musique assourdissante pour se laisser aller à gémir alors que son compagnon se retirait lentement, et revenait en lui. Le souffle lui manquait et son cœur était à la limite de l'explosion, pourtant il n'échangerait cela pour rien au monde. Haruma avança et recula son bassin petit à petit plus rapidement, accélérant ces vas-et viens entêtants, le haut de ses cuisses percutant bientôt brutalement les fesses de son amant. Takeru avait fermé les yeux, gémissant de plus en plus fort, criant parfois, ses ongles griffaient la peau d'Haruma, ses doigts lui arrachaient des cheveux à force de les serrer. Leurs corps étaient brûlants, se frottant l'un contre l'autre, en transe, en sueur. Les cris du châtain s'étranglèrent alors qu'un nouveau coup de rein de son cadet achevait de le hisser au sommet, sa semence jaillissant entre leurs ventres serrés.

Le jeune brun cessa ses allées et venues dans l'intimité de son aîné, savourant le simple fait de le sentir haletant contre lui, entre ses bras. Il déposa quantité de baisers légers dans son cou offert, contre sa mâchoire, sous son oreille et ne se priva nullement d'en suçoter le lobe. Il pouvait sentir son amant frissonner alors que lui-même sentait son propre cœur battre à lui faire exploser les tempes, pulsant jusque dans son membre. Mais il patientait, en lui, laissant ses doigts courir sur son corps... Il avait l'impression d'avoir quelque peu semé son état d'ébriété, son esprit lui semblait à la fois clair et encore un peu perdu. L'idée de tenir son meilleur ami dans ses bras et ce qu'ils vivaient à cet instant précis lui apparaissait petit à petit plus nettement, pourtant il refusait de s'arrêter, ses lèvres se pressant toujours sur la peau chaude de Takeru, ses mains le soutenant autant qu'elles le caressaient... Il tressaillit lorsque ses yeux chocolat se rouvrirent et vinrent se figer dans les siens. Le regard de Takeru était légèrement voilé, tendre, il vit ses yeux se refermer et ses lèvres vinrent chercher les siennes dans un doux baiser. Il pouvait sentir les brûlures de ses griffures dans sa nuque et son crâne le lancer... Mais il se découvrait aussi un certain penchant pour le masochisme. Cette idée lui arracha un sourire contre les lèvres du châtain. Les doigts de ce dernier caressèrent doucement sa nuque, le faisant grimacer, et il aperçut sur le visage face au sien un sourire d'excuse.

Il était beau, transpirant, des mèches de cheveux collées à son front, ses tempes et ses joues. Haruma caressa délicatement sa joue et suivit alors le regard de son compagnon qui se baissait entre eux... Avant de se relever dans le sien : il avait compris, pinçant les lèvres, comme gêné. Takeru se sentait éreinté mais savoir son ami encore dur en lui ne le conforta pas dans l'idée d'arrêter maintenant. Ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules du brun, l'obligeant à se redresser, et, sous le regard perplexe d'Haruma, le jeune châtain se releva à son tour, l'accompagnant, pour se retrouver finalement assis sur lui, son membre toujours emprisonné en son être. Il hésita puis, doucement, entreprit de bouger doucement son bassin, espérant pouvoir encore satisfaire son compagnon. Son cadet en fut touché et l'enlaça, l'immobilisant, venant chercher ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser de remerciement pour cette attention. L'une de ses mains se fraya un passage sous son haut et caressa une nouvelle fois le torse de son aîné, puis descendit lentement, avant de venir flatter encore la virilité de son ami. Takeru étouffa une plainte, son sexe encore sensible après sa jouissance, tressaillant en sentant la main chaude et puissante du brun le caresser, l'exciter une deuxième fois.

Le souffle court, Takeru releva la tête, se mordant la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il sentait affluer en lui de nouvelles vagues de plaisir au rythme des mouvements de son cadet. Haruma tressaillit en sentant le bassin de son homologue recommencer à se mouvoir sur lui, accentuant son va et vient manuel sur l'entrejambe de son compagnon. Il ne parvint à lutter que quelques instants avant d'enlacer la taille de son aîné d'un bras, son autre main se faufilant dans son dos pour le saisir par l'épaule et ainsi avoir une prise sur lui, pouvoir le pousser à se mouvoir sur lui : l'aider à se redresser, l'attirer presque brutalement contre lui, le sentir gémir contre lui. Takeru avait enlacé son cou et s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage dans la tempête de son être. Leurs corps s'enflammaient, Haruma sentait le plaisir venir encore et encore, par vagues à la fois douces et violentes. Il ne tarderait pas à venir à ce rythme effréné. Pourtant il sentit les mains de son amant presser ses épaules, ses jambes se bloquer pour arrêter leur mouvement... Le cadet s'arrêta aussitôt malgré les protestations furieuses de son corps, brutalement stoppé dans sa course à l'extase. L'avait-il blessé ? Inquiet, il s'écarta légèrement, tentant de voir le visage du châtain. Son souffle était très court, mais quoi de plus normal après pareil effort physique ? Lentement Takeru se redressa, prenant appui sur Haruma, il le retira de se son être et s'écarta de lui sous le regard perplexe et anxieux du jeune brun.

Son regard se planta dans le sien et Haruma ne put que tressaillir face au désir qu'il voyait briller dans ses yeux. Takeru, à genoux, se tourna lentement et apposa ses avant-bras contre le mur capitonné. Son front y reposa un instant avant qu'il ne tourne la tête et regarde son compagnon par-dessus son épaule trempée de sueur, le dos cambré, les genoux écartés, offert. Son corps entier était une invitation. Haruma le regarda se mordiller la lèvre inférieure sans le quitter des yeux, de cet air provocateur qui lui allait si bien. Son cadet ne résista pas et s'avança, à quatre pattes, tel un félin prêt à fondre sur sa proie. Il vint lover son corps contre celui de son aîné, ses mains glissant de ses cuisses à ses hanches, dans un même mouvement, avant de se séparer, l'une remontant sur son torse jusqu'à sa gorge, l'autre descendant à son bas-ventre. Il pressa sa virilité encore désireuse contre ses fesses galbées, les vibrations contre sa main dans son cou l'informant qu'il venait ainsi d'arracher un gémissement à son amant. Ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur l'une des fines épaules du jeune homme, la flattant d'une multitude de baisers, il plongea dans le creux de son épaule, grognant d'agacement en rencontrant son vêtement, avant de remonter dans son cou, donnant un petit coup de langue contre son hélix, le sentant frissonner. Puis sa main quitta sa gorge, son torse, son ventre, ses hanches, pour se glisser entre eux, saisissant son propre membre pour le diriger et l'introduire une nouvelle fois dans ce cocon de chaleur brûlante. Son bassin reprit rapidement un rythme soutenu alors qu'il pressait le corps de son compagnon contre le mur capitonné, l'y plaquant même.

Takeru ne put retenir ses cris, entre la main d'Haruma sur sa virilité et les allées et venues de son bassin, il perdait totalement pied. Le simple fait de sentir son torse contre son dos, son souffle saccadé contre sa joue, sa main se glissant sur la sienne contre le mur, ses doigts s'entrelaçant avec les siens, la lui serrant presque à lui en faire mal... Rien que cela suffisait à le rendre fou. Son cœur battait à en exploser, son sang semblait s'être mué en lave ardente, un ultime cri lui déchira la gorge lorsqu'il se libéra pour la dernière fois, son corps se tendant brutalement et sa main broyant littéralement les doigts de son cadet. Cette fois, Haruma le suivit presque aussitôt, lâchant un cri de plaisir extrême contre l'épaule de son amant alors qu'il jouissait en lui, se déversant au plus profond de son être. Ils restèrent ainsi contre le mur, haletants, lovés l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains serrées. Tout doucement, le brun se retira de son compagnon, sans pour autant relâcher leur étreinte, et déposa de doux baisers dans son cou et contre sa tempe. Pour toute réponse Takeru frotta doucement sa tête contre la sienne, avant de la relever lentement pour venir chercher ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser.

Haruma se redressa doucement et esquissa un sourire, observant son compagnon partir lentement, sombrant dans le sommeil. Il se redressa et, s'étant habitué aux flashs du spots, il retrouva sans peine les vêtements de son aîné et le rhabilla lentement. Lui-même sentait sa conscience le tirailler vers le mondes des rêves, mais il se fit violence et attendit d'avoir correctement rhabiller son homologue, puis lui-même, avant de s'allonger près de lui, de l'enlacer et le serrer contre lui. La seule réaction qu'eût Takeru à cet instant fut de reprendre la main d'Haruma dans la sienne et de la serrer.

OoOoO

Le soleil se levait lentement, surplombant petit à petit la ligne d'horizon, perçant le peu d'obscurité laissée par la nuit mourante. Les deux jeunes hommes regardaient le spectacle à travers le pare-brise de la voiture, plissant les yeux, affalés dans leurs sièges, leurs jambes encore à moitié dehors par les portières restées ouvertes. Ils n'étaient réveillés que depuis peu, la caricature de divinité indienne les ayant réveillés pour leur dire qu'ils fermaient et leur demander de partir. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot, la tête lourde et peu stable, attendant que le médicament qu'on avait eu la gentillesse de leur donner à la sortie de la boîte de nuit veuille bien faire effet. L'air marin venait jouer dans leurs cheveux, les ébouriffant joyeusement, les soulageant de sa fraîcheur. Ce fut Haruma qui brisa le silence en premier lorsque sa tête fut un peu moins lourde :

« Je suis fracassé. »

« Plains-toi. » grogna Takeru. « J'ai mal partout : j'ai la tête qui a été écrasée par un trente tonnes, les reins qui sont passés chez le boucher, on m'a amputé des jambes sans anesthésie, mon entre-jambe a été bouffée par un aspirateur et je ne te parlerai même pas de mon postérieur... »

Haruma se mordit la lèvre inférieure, partagé entre l'envie d'éclater de rire et celle d'aller s'enfouir à six pieds sous terre, rougissant aux simples souvenirs de cette nuit on ne pouvait plus agitée. Il hésita un long moment, son regard courant sur la mer qui leur faisait face, aveuglé par le reflet de l'astre du jour qui courait sur l'eau en milliers de scintillements, puis murmura, sans chercher le regard de son ami :

« Tu regrettes ? »

Takeru observa un long moment de silence, réfléchissant à la question. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ait été dans son état le plus normal la veille, mais il n'estimait pas que l'alcool l'ait poussé à quelque chose d'insensé ou d'impensable : il avait simplement répondu à des impulsions. Aussi, il secoua doucement la tête avant de répondre :

« Non. Enfin, physiquement, là, tout de suite, un peu quand même. » il laissa échapper un léger rire, accompagné par son cadet. « Mais l'alcool ne m'a pas fait perdre les pédales, si c'est la question que tu me poses. »

Le jeune brun hocha lentement la tête, soulagé par la déclaration de son meilleur ami, reconnaissant pour lui-même qu'il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir changé du tout au tout après avoir bu un nombre de verres dont il avait perdu le compte mais que sa tête lui rappelait douloureusement. Il soupira doucement et reporta enfin son regard sur le jeune homme à ses côtés, le détaillant : Takeru avait les traits un peu tirés par le manque de sommeil, ses cheveux châtains ondulés étaient en bataille, mais ce fut son expression pensive qui le poussa à poursuivre.

« Et maintenant ? »

Son aîné le regarda à son tour, peu surpris par la question, puis reporta son attention sur la mer, inspirant profondément, réfléchissant un moment, pinçant les lèvres. C'était une question à laquelle ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait songé la nuit passée, l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, mais qu'à présent, l'esprit plus ou moins clair, ils devaient aborder. Il pinça un peu plus les lèvres et murmura :

« On ne se voit pratiquement plus... Et c'est pas faute d'essayer, tu le sais. » il soupira longuement, marquant une pause, et poursuivit. « Tu es plus qu'un ami... Mais tu te vois sincèrement avoir une relation alors qu'on se voit une fois tous les quatre, six, dix mois ? Sincèrement, moi, je ne pourrai pas. C'est déjà assez difficile avec toi en tant que meilleur ami alors plus... »

« Je comprends. » acquiesça Haruma. « Je ne crois pas non plus tenir les relations à distance. »

« Après, j'admets avoir passé une très bonne nuit. Même si le retour est rude. » sourit Takeru, amusé.

« Je sais. » rit son cadet, malicieux. « Je ne t'ai pas entendu mais je suis sûr de t'avoir fait crier. »

Le châtain secoua la tête de droite à gauche en riant, les joues s'empourprant à l'évocation de sa jouissance. Il donna une tape sur la tête d'Haruma qui n'en rit que davantage, dissimulant bien difficilement le même rougissement que son ami. Ils se calmèrent doucement et observèrent quelques instants de silence gêné, scrutant le paysage. Les yeux de Takeru revinrent vers le brun, puis regardèrent derrière lui, apercevant la boîte de nuit à une centaine de mètres, une affiche ressortant parmi les autres sur son mur, des lettres blanches sur un fond noir. Il esquissa un sourire avant de laisser échapper un léger rire qui n'échappa pas à son meilleur ami :

« Quoi ? »

« Rien, je m'amusais juste de certaines coïncidences... » répliqua son aîné.

« Quelles coïncidences ? » s'étonna Haruma, perplexe, un sourcil haussé.

« Tu te souviens de la musique d'hier ? » demanda Takeru, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

« Plus ou moins... Pourquoi ? » le brun avait visiblement du mal à le suivre.

« Le groupe qui jouait hier soir... Ils s'appellent ''One Night Only''. » précisa le châtain. « ''Une nuit seulement''. »

Haruma haussa les sourcils et tourna la tête vers la boîte de nuit, ne manquant pas de voir l'affiche. Ils éclatèrent de rire, secouant la tête, ne pouvant que s'amuser du nom de ce groupe si parlant pour leur situation actuelle. Le plus jeune cessa de rire en dernier, secouant négativement la tête une dernière fois... Puis son regard se perdit vers ce soleil à demi-levé.

« Je n'avais pas vu la mer depuis longtemps... »

« Pareil. » acquiesça son meilleur ami.

« Eh, Take... »

« Quoi ? »

« On va se baigner ? »

Les deux garçons s'entre-regardèrent quelques instants avant de se lever. Takeru grimaça sous l'effort, son corps protestant vivement, lui rappelant vicieusement combien il avait abusé quelques heures à peine auparavant. Haruma fit le tour de la voiture et esquissa un sourire :

« Je te porte ? Comme tout à l'heure ? » lui rappelant malicieusement qu'il avait dû le porter sur son dos entre la boîte de nuit et la voiture, le jeune homme étant incapable de se lever.

« Je te tuerai. » grogna Takeru, mais il accepta tout de même de se hisser sur le dos de son ami.

Haruma rit, glissant ses bras sous les cuisses de son aîné, puis il s'aventura sur la large bande de sable blanc, la traversant tant bien que mal : non pas que son compagnon soit lourd, loin de là, mais ce dernier n'était pas le seul à subir les répercussions de leur nuit mouvementée. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'eau et déposa son ami pour qu'ils retirent leurs chaussures. Ceci fait, il s'avancèrent tous deux dans l'eau, frissonnant à son contact : elle n'était pas froide mais tout de même passablement fraîche à cette heure. Ils soupirèrent bientôt de bien être, leur corps n'ayant plus à supporter leur poids.

« C'est trop bien... Je me sentais trop crade. » avoua Takeru. « J'ai dû perdre au moins cinq kilos en transpiration cette nuit. »

« Cinq ? » Haruma éclata de rire à l'exagération. « Quand même pas. Mais j'avoue que je suis un peu pareil... C'est bien agréable de pouvoir se baigner. »

Le châtain opina, se laissant couler pour être submergé par l'eau, ses vêtements lui donnant l'impression de flotter autour de son corps. Puis il remonta à la surface, passa ses mains sur son visage pour en chasser l'eau et pouvoir ouvrir les yeux, juste à temps pour recevoir une giclée d'eau en plein visage. Il jura et retourna son attaque déloyale à son meilleur ami, débutant une violente bataille d'eau entrecoupée de rires et de cris de guerre. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois aussi dégoulinants l'un que l'autre, riant aux éclats, profitant de chaque moment passé ensemble. Haruma regarda son ami un instant, ses yeux trahissant une envie que Takeru ne manqua pas de remarquer, souriant légèrement :

« One night only... » souffla-t-il.

Le brun détourna les yeux, gêné d'être décrypté avec tant d'aisance, mais il était vrai qu'il n'avait que peu de secrets pour son aîné. Ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'ils croisaient l'astre du jour aux trois quarts levé, encore orangé mais suffisamment lumineux pour l'aveugler par réverbération sur l'eau. Il hésita puis murmura :

« La nuit n'est pas encore finie... »

Takeru considéra son ami un instant puis détourna les yeux pour observer le soleil qui se levait paresseusement. Haruma s'approcha de lui, s'attirant une nouvelle fois son attention. Leurs yeux se figèrent dans ceux de l'autre, se scrutant à la recherche d'un refus qui ne venait pas, leur simple regard plus significatif que n'importe quel murmure, simplement habité par un dernier désir. Le grand brun pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, ses yeux se fermant alors que leurs lèvres se rencontraient doucement, ses bras se glissant délicatement autour de la taille de son homologue. Takeru ferma lui aussi les yeux avant même de le sentir sur ses lèvres, levant ses bras qui vinrent enlacer le cou de son meilleur ami. C'était un contact plus doux que tout ce qu'ils avaient échangé, bien conscients que ce serait le dernier baiser de cette nuit. Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent, laissant leurs langues se retrouver, comme deux compagnes depuis trop longtemps séparées, elles s'étreignirent, se caressèrent, se taquinèrent. Un soupir de bien être échappa aux deux jeunes hommes. Takeru souligna d'un effleurement du pouce l'hélix de son compagnon, Haruma flattant avec tendresse les reins de son aîné. C'était tout l'attachement qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, exprimé aussi silencieusement que pleinement. Ils mirent fin à ce dernier baiser, le souffle court, apposant leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre, leurs yeux ne se quittant pas. L'aîné retira doucement l'un de ses bras, sa main venant caresser la joue de son cadet, sentant l'étreinte de ce dernier se resserrer sur sa taille. Puis un mince sourire étira lentement leurs lèvres.

« On rentre ? » proposa Haruma.

Takeru acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête et, lentement, ils se séparèrent, frissonnant à la fraîcheur de l'eau qui se glissait entre eux, et ils remontèrent vers la plage. Takeru soupira, grimaçant une nouvelle fois à l'encontre de son corps récalcitrant. Haruma le rejoignit et prit son bras sur ses épaules, glissant le sien autour de sa taille. Le châtain le remercia d'un sourire et ils gravirent les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la voiture, se tournant une dernière fois pour regarder la mer et profiter de l'air marin.

« Une nuit seulement... » murmura Haruma.

« De temps en temps. » acheva Takeru.

Il esquissa un sourire à l'attention de son ami et déposa un chaste baiser sur sa joue avant de s'écarter et de se glisser dans la voiture, se moquant bien d'être encore mouillé. Son cadet le rejoignit, se plaçant derrière le volant, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Takeru s'abstint de tout commentaire, regardant simplement le soleil quitter la ligne d'horizon.

**OWARI.**

Note : Je n'ai pas mis les chansons entières car je suis partie du principe qu'à un moment, ils ne les entendaient plus.


End file.
